slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
A Derpy Hangout
Heya! This is a little welcome roleplay, just as a hangout for characters. Everyones welcome, there's no real plot, do as you wish, just keep to the wikia's rules. Rules * There aren't any! As long as it sticks to the entire wikia's rules, everything goes. * You can join this without asking in the comments. Members * XxKatakxX ** Katak * MixieRoast ** Mixal Par ** Sephtis * Sheep Slime ** Sheep Slime * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Blaster ** Harry * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Sparkles Summary Just a casual hangout. No plot, everyone can just talk, hangout and be derpy. Roleplay -----MixieRoast----- Mixal: *He lays on the top of a large rock, asleep, a gaggle of pink slimes bouncing around bellow him.* Seph: *Hovers a little way away, trying to snatch chickadoos from a nest.* -----Sheep Slime----- The small sheep hopped their way to the nearby ranch, hearing about how "they had free food and music". With excitement they fell over and started barrel-rolling their way down a slope that lead into the ranch, and let out a "baa" of amusement -----MixieRoast----- Seph: *Drops a hen-hen on his rancher friend's head, waking him up.* Mixal: *Jumps at least 4 foot into the air, growling at the slime as he rolled around in midair, laughing his tail off* Urgh... I was having a decent dream to... *He hopped up the edge of his valley home using his jetpack, looking over his home, eyes half closed in tiredness.* ------Sheep Slime----- The Sheep Slime flopped over to be rightside up, then looked up to see the rancher, who hovering in the air on... "mini rocket ships". The sheep hopped over, wishing they had legs to wave hello. In an appropriate substitute for this sheep, they let out a "baa" in greeting. -----MixieRoast---- Mixal: *Drops down to the floor, grunting slightly on impact, kneeling down.* A Sheep Slime...? Where'd you come from, I wonder... *Reaches down, patting the slime's wool.* Seph: *Perches on the rancher's shoulder, hungrily licking his lips.* ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime looked up at Sephtis, a bleat coming out. The sheep's wool puffed up and they started floating in mid air along with the dragon (because why not). ----MixieRoast---- Seph: *Jumps back in surprise, growling, a small jet of flame shooting out his mouth as he hides behind his cyborg friend.* Mixal: *Casually laughing his head off* Seph: So... *He switches over to speaking slimeish* Do you talk? Rather than just saying 'wiggle wiggle' over and over like most slimes do. ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime also switched to Slimespeak, but even then was still quite unintelligible. Something among the lines of, "Yos. Nut vury weil tho". The Sheep Slime's wool unpoofed, dropping them from flight. -----MixieRoast----- Seph: Heh, ok, good enough, what are you doing round here? This area is normally pretty hidden... Mixal: *Quietly leans down behind his slimey friend, smirking, whispering into his ear* Wigglewigglwigglewiggle.... Seph: *Snarls, shooting a jet of hot flame at the rancher, setting his hat on fire.* Mixal: *Dances around, screaming, trying to put it out.* ----Sheep Slime---- The Sheep Slime started panicking, hopping to a puddle pond and absorbing some moisture to their wool, then flopped onto the rancher's hat. (OOC: Don't know if your ranch has ponds; just assuming you do.) ----MixieRoast---- *The Tentcal living in the pond the sheep used snarled in irritation, lashing out at the smaller slime* Mixal: *Frantically running around, trying to dodge the angry tentacles.* DANGIT LARRY! (Larry the Tentcal will probably never be a real character xD) Seph: *Sighs, curling up under a tree, talking to the classy pink slime in the corral next to him.* ----Sheep Slime---- The sheep panicked alongside Mixal, with the sight of Tentical already enough to scare the smol sheep. They flopped over on their side, still wondering how they could put out the fire. ----MixieRoast----- Mixal: Much panic. Seph: Much sleep. ----Sheep Slime---- The sheep slime spoke in Slimelish. "Much baaa." ----MixieRoast----- Mixal: *Takes a deep breath, before slapping larrys feelers away, picking up the sheep slime, and tossing it at Seph. Seph: *Goat scream* ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime was thrown across the air. To lighten the impact, they puffed up their wool, and hit Sephtis like a cottonball, before gliding away from the knockback. They unpoofed, landing them onto the ground. ---XxKatakxX--- The little tabby flew over the ranch, giggling maniacally. All of a sudden, the jetpack ran out of energy and Katak landed on top of the sheep slime. --MixieRoast--- Mixal: *defensive arm flailing* ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, in her cat form, was just minding her own business walking on one of those wall-cliff things, until she saw the fog tabby fall,"Hey, anyone okay?" Dancey decides to make a pun," Because if you lost your left ear, you'd probably be, al-right!" *'Random "ba dum, tss" in the background'* ---Sheep Slime--- Sheep Slime looked frantically around for the source of the comedic drum noise, until they saw Katak land onto their head. With a small sharp "baa" they questioned the tabby and their jetpack, rolling softly to the side to let Katak slide down onto the ground before sitting upright again. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey used one of her paws to cover up her laughter, then jumps down, then later changing to her human form, hoping no one was startled or scared. ---MixieRoast--- Mixal: wHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE ---Danceykitty--- "I guess I'll introduce myself first, my name's Dancey, however, some call me by 'Kitty' or 'Dance.' I'm just here to explore this area for a while. Sorry for trespassing." ---XxKatakxX--- "Hi I'm Katak and I'm about to launch Kek to space if I have to." -still struggling to pull Kek off- ---Squidy822--- A portal appears in the floor and Squidy floats out. "What'd I miss?" the Squid says. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks at the squid, the rest of the group, then back at the squid,"Quite a lot...? Oh yeah, I brought a bunch of cookies," Dancey opens a huge bag to reveal a LOT of cookies, a lot is an understatement to be honest,"Anyone want any?" (Squidy's probably gonna take them all XD) ---Squidy822--- The Bag of Cookies disappears and then Squidy is holding 1 jarsworth in a jar and munchin away. ---Danceykitty--- "Squid thing, you do know I was going to share that with others, right? By the way, what's your name?" ---Squidy822--- "Sqoffpy." the squid says muffled by the cookies he is stuffing into his mouth. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tilts her head to one side, confused,"Err, what?" ---Squidy822--- The squid summons some dirt and it forms a picture of a squid and a y. ---Danceykitty--- "Ahh, 'Squidy,' Sorry. Anyways, my name's Dancey, nice to meet you." ---Squidy822--- "Hmpihi" The Squid says, stuffing his mouth with all the cookies until he finishes them all. "Hello." the squid says afterwards ---Danceykitty--- "Welp, I'll go ahead bake more cookies somewhere, wanna come?" ---Squidy822--- "Nah, I think I ate too many cookkies...actually, there's no such--" Squidy says, but he falls asleep there before he finishes. ---Danceykitty--- "Ehh, I'll just go now, Pearla and Mr.Tab must be worried sick about me, I've been traveling for about a week or two." Dancey took her bag and went off to make more cookies. ---Squidy822--- On the way, she encounters Lemmy. "Heya Dancey! Your looking great today! Whatcha doin" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, seeing this sheep slime in about 5 timelines, thought,"MMM, NOT THIS SHEEP AGAIN." ''Dancey then replies with,"I'm fine, just heading 'home', now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back FAST." Dancey then ran past the sheep to head "home." ---Squidy822--- "Wait up!" he shouts, following. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looks back at the sheep while running,"Sorry, in a rush!" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy trys to keep up, but then Squidy zooms by him, splashing a potion of swiftness onto Lemmy so he can keep up with Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey remembers that she fly, then does so to get home faster. ---Squidy822--- Squidy facepalms, then teleports Lemmy outside of Danceys home to wait for her. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey finally got to her home cave and saw the sheep, right there. Dancey ignores the sheep. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw her baking cookies and silently made some of his own. He used Lemons, Chocolate, and Cookie Dough. The result sparked around on your tounge and was yummylicious. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey continued on baking her cookies, baking a huge variety of cookies, ranging from chocolate chip to strawberry topped cookies, the list goes on. She also made a cup of avocado shake for herself. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had a Pickle Smoothie with his "Thunder-Cookies." "Wanna know the ingredients, Dancey?" ---Danceykitty--- "Err, no thanks, I'm fine." Dancey then takes a small sip of her avocado shake, then continues baking her cookies. She seems to mostly use her telekinesis to do the work faster and to make it easier to multitask. She puts each cookie in the giant bag she had, refilling it after the squid ate it all. ---Squidy822--- Squidy teleports into nab the bag, but then he suddently drops it in the bag and screams in pain, Lemmy having used some sort of "Thunder Bite" on one of his tentacles hurting him. He then teleported away leaving Lemmy, who was thinking, -Hey, I saved Dancey's Cookies! Probably improved a relationship between us. Thats nice...- ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was too busy baking cookies to even notice. Is she deaf or something? ---Squidy822--- Both heard some beeping, and Lemmy looked at his watch. "Whoop, gotta go, I have...classes." And Lemmy runs off leaving his delicious cookies for Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey continued baking her cookies until the bag was full, she went off to go back to the ranch with the cookies, well, about to, anyways, the bag was too heavy. So she took it with her telekinesis and flew to the ranch, not noticing the cookies the yellow sheep left behind. ---Squidy822--- And then, suddently, the bag disappeared. And, nearby she saw Squidy holding the bag of cookies, enjoying them, sitting down, many of them from the bag missing in some pocket dimension, and the ones he have are in a jar. Meanwhile, Lemmy is "learning" a thing or two from Blaster. ---BassChu--- Somehow, Bashoo appears with a remote in his hand. "well, this works." "how's it going? i'm bashoo, but you can call me bashu." Bashoo then notices it's pronounced the same, and ends up stupid. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just stares at the squid, then Bashoo. She then just decides to go back in the cave to bake even more cookies. ---Squidy822--- "Oh look, a cat person. Interesting. I like cats. I like cats with gift cookies even more. Do you have cookies, cat?" Squidy blabbers. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to toss one of her baked cookies to the squid. ---Squidy822--- Squidy catches it and eats it very quickly and steals all the cookie-making supplies to make cookies. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey had actually just been using her crystal powers as the cookie cutters and all, and she can make more, lots of them. Because of that, she can still continue baking. She also gathers a lot of fruits, veggies, etc, to make these cookies. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly Blaster runs in and starts screaming, "AHHHHHHWEREALLGONNADIEHELPUSWORLDAHHHH!!!!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was startled by the ghost's sudden appearance, dropping the tray of cookies. ---Squidy822--- "TOMORROW IS APRIL FOOLS DAY! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Blaster kept screaming. ---Danceykitty--- "Is this a joke? I'm pretty sure it was October or something." Dancey was a tad bit confused mixed with a tiny amount of annoyed. ---Squidy822--- Blaster shows Dancey his calender, which was themed around ghosts. Today was March 31st, and the sun was setting. "WERE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEE--" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a little annoyed,"Is this some early April fools joke you're pulling here? Like, who or what it going to kill us all, the April fools meteor?" ---Squidy822--- "Its Squidy! On April fools day, his pranks are killer--often literally." Blaster says witwith a shaking in his voice. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey honestly didn't like April Fools,"Well if it's April Fools, trust no one, not even your friends or family." Dancey knew that pretty well, sometimes. ---Squidy822--- The next morning, when Dancey was up, Lemmy walked in with his body as a block of ice, with his head sticking out. Blaster floats in too then screams when he see's Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey wished it was still night, even if she was up pretty much all night stargazing,"Huh, I guess his pranks are killer...Ok I guess I won't be going out now, I'm not really an outsider anyway." Sparkles then came out of nowhere behind Dancey,"Hi, Dancey!" Dancey was a bit startled by Sparkle's appearance, then looked back at Sparkles,"Hiya, Sparkles." ---Squidy822--- Blaster walked outside...and then came back in screaming with a bloody axe in his head. And then a evil lumberjack walks in. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to summon a bunch of floating crystals to defend herself in case if the lumberjack attacks. ---Squidy822--- The lumberjack swings his axe and misses on purpose, screaming...and then laughing. Blaster gets up laughing too and pulls the fake axe out of his head. "The looks on your faces! Priceless!" Blaster says. And then they retreat outside...and a yip from Squidy is heard. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a bit angry, then continues on her routine of baking cookies, well, about to anyway, but then she thought of visiting the rancher's place again. She decides to take Sparkles along, then she flew to the place. In the middle of her flight, she was thinking of going to the quarry to visit the crystal slimes (though she hates it in the volcano), but she decided she would do it after a visit to the ranch from last time. ---Squidy822--- All of squidys tentacles were stuck in a trap that was hanged form a tree and he was hanging there upside-down with blaster laughing at him. "I...will...kill...you...!" Squidy murmurs. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey got to the ranch but didn't see anyone, probably because she didn't look all around the area, she then decides to fly to the volcano part of the indigo quarry to visit the crystal slimes, hoping they don't know that April fools is today. Sparkles was looking around during the flight. ---Squidy822--- At the volcano, she say Harry, who saw her, and his thoughts were instantly: -A female! Sheesh, the first female--no, the first living thing besides a slime--I've seen in ages!-. He didn't know about Lemmy, who somehow knew what he was going to do. "Ello, I don't even know your name yet, but your cute, and thats all I need to--" and then he's hit by a meteor that is...yellow and electric? ---Danceykitty--- Dancey made a shocked expression, and though,"Oh no, don't tell me I have '''4 '''people who have a crush on me. But...why me though." ''Sparkles showed a shocked expression. Dancey decided to go and meet up with the crystal slimes and have a few conversations. She went into her slime form first, so they wouldn't think she's a rancher, which she isn't one. Category:MixieRoast's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style